


Japanese Ninja and Spanish Ninja

by ShadalooBadguy



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II V
Genre: Based on a True Story, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Shadaloo, Trouble, bottom Vega, real life person x fictional character, running away with the one you love, street fighter yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadalooBadguy/pseuds/ShadalooBadguy
Summary: Vega Fabio La Cerda has a new bodyguard, it is I an undercover ninja and professional fighting gamer,Ryuku. This story is set in 1993 when me and Vegie first met. I have vowed to protect Vega for the rest of his life. Me and Vega are getting married soon. As i said the story is set when we first met and started dating.
Relationships: Ryuku (Myself)/Vega|Balrog





	Japanese Ninja and Spanish Ninja

Actual fic Coming soon 

Information character:  
Prince Ryuku (me)  
Age:17 (at the time)  
Sex:Male  
Sexuality:Homosexual  
Likes  
Dislikes  
Other info 

Vega Fabio La Cerda  
Age:18 (At the time)  
Sex:Male  
Sexuality:Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> This story is how Vega is important to me. I have loved him and Street Fighter since 1993. This isn’t really a fanfic it’s real. And yes I am half G.E.A.R.


End file.
